


I Just Wanna Make You Feel Okay

by majortominor



Category: IT Chapter 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Horror, IT - Freeform, M/M, Post-Pennywise fight, Reddie, Tears, big UWU, i might continue this if i dont procastinate, it chapter 2 - Freeform, prolly smut somewhere cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortominor/pseuds/majortominor
Summary: Edward fears he might finally reach his end after Stanley,and his worries and confessions spill out. Luckily i don’t do any of you dirty by letting Eddie live.





	I Just Wanna Make You Feel Okay

**Author's Note:**

> some people say shipping reddie is wrong: all of this within the story is 27 years later! They’re adults! I don’t condone any kind of sexual behavior to children! Periodt!

Eddie sat down on Richie’s bed,slowly trying to swallow the painkillers Beverly gave him. His mouth hurt a lot,i mean of course,he was fucking stabbed in the face. He didn’t have enough courage to sleep in his own room again,after what happened,and asked to sleep at Richie’s. Eddie had brushed it off and told them he was going to sleep,after continuous hours of Beverly and Ben being by his side and bickering back and forth. About Henry,about Eddie’s injury and all about Pennywise together. Everything seemed to mingle together in a pool of mess as days were spent in fear and anxiety of what could happen to whom,or what could happen to him. He felt so scared,always on edge like he was sitting on syringes every time. Thinking that he might have another fucked up illusion,and the worse fear of it being true. He was always alarmed,not really wanting to leave Beverly and Ben’s side,because together is better then alone. But he was tired,the least he could sleep was when he’d gain his energy back. If he could even sleep with all the nightmares he has throughout the night.

He took off his bomber jacket and set it on the chair in front of a mirror,gripping it hard as he looked into the mirror. Mirrors somehow scared him now,thinking his own reflection would morph into the fucking clown again.

The sky could tumble down,the big bang could do a big reverse for all he cared,he just wanted Pennywise to be gone. To be with his friends again,the losers club. To remember everything was scary,but pleasing. The hammock,the plastic beanies,even Beverly’s god awful stinking cigarettes. The spider webs even.. the shitty water,the rock fight... it was all like a fever dream that had happened,in which he managed to survive through with his friends.

But as he thought more of it,he was the weak link. After Stan,he was the one to get caught. The scenes echoed within his mind; of him being devoured,burned,drowned,impaled,crushed and many more scenarios that Pennywise was able to do. It was horrible,seeing himself within those scenes. Of course he didn’t want to die,cause what was after death? But for his friends,he reconsidered,wondering what was so special about a couple of fucking losers.

“Eduardo? You okay there buddy?” Richie’s voice rang through his ears,in which he flinched violently at. “Jesus Christ- calm down-“ Rich slowly stepped backward,taking off his jacket and slowly setting it on the armchair. “It’s me,no one else. It’s not..him,” He gently said,as Eddie took a slow breath and held at the hem of his shirt. “I bought you new,clean,squeaky bandages. Gonna patch you right up in no time.” He set the little bag on the table and took off his shoes.

“I’ve been walking like for god knows how long! Just to get your fucking bandages.” Edward sighed. “Bipolar.” He mumbled off. Eddie slowly set himself down on the bed,under the covers in his sweatpants.

“You going to sleep?” Eddie had no idea why he was letting his guard down,after all,he could literally be crushed to death right now. “Pretty much yeah. I’m tired after Bowers decided to stab my fucking face.” He grumbled and pulled the other pillow to cuddle.

“That fat fuck. Even that musty disgusting fucking mullet is still there. I mean,its 2016,whoever wears mullet these days?” Richie spoke off as he was washing his face in the bathroom. “And the fact that he STILL had that fucking knife. Creep.”

Richie kept complaining on and on about it,and Eddie thought he could listen to it forever. Just the two of them,living a normal life with their friends.. wouldn’t that just be something?

“Hey,did you fall asleep already?” Eddie shook his head instinctively, “no,just was listening to you.” Richie went quiet for a moment, “well do speak at least so i know you aren’t dead. I wouldn’t be able to explain that to Bev and Bill.” Eddie smiled to himself,turning his head towards the bathroom and to Richie. He was cleaning his glasses,it was so peaceful.

And suddenly,Richie heard low hiccuping through the room,turning his head to see a crying Eddie.

“Hey- whoa,what’s wrong?” He sat next to him on the bed as Eddie sat up,grasping his face between his palms.

“It’s...so nice here,Rich.” Eddie spoke,tears slowly falling down his face. “Being here,with you guys..with you-“ he restated,staring up at Richie.

“But i know i haven’t got that much time.” Richie stared back,confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie huffed, “well,after Stan..oh god,Stan..” he cried on to his lap,feeling like he was about to throw up. Everything was closing up on him,and he felt terrified. It was like the closer to the end of the journey,was to his end as well. He hated his life most then anything,but being with the losers somehow made it better. And even after some days,it was going to be over. For him,maybe the others would still keep contact. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands and grasped them tight, “you are not going to die.” Richie said gently. “We are going to kill the clown and get out of here with our memories- with ourselves. We are going to be fine,Eds.” Richie softly smiled, “you are going to be fine.” He spoke off.

Eddie stared back with his sparkling sad eyes,and where he wore a frown. Down his cheeks passed some more of the tears,but underneath he softly smiled. It was now or never,he thought to himself. The unanswered question lingering for years,and now that it’s gotten closure to it. It wasn’t something he was willing to accept that fast,but he’d come around to it. As it was still a part of him,of Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Mind if i tell you something?” Eddie spoke,his heart slowly picking up speed. “I was walking by the Kissing Bridge yesterday. And the memories just started flooding into me when i used to go on patrol there.”He looked up to see Richie’s gentle,yet anxious face. He looked as if he didn’t want to hear the rest,which got Eddie confused. But he didn’t ask of it,continuing his word.

“and i saw..two initials carved into the wood.” He stared at his lap,where Richie’s grasp softened. “An R,and an E. At first,” he breathily laughed. “I thought my eyes were deceiving me. I mean,we live in a big town and there should be people with R’s and E’s in their names.”

Richie stared, “so..?” He asked quietly. “It was an old carving,i could tell for sure- i just thought,for a moment.. that it was you who carved it.” Richie’s mind was racing with thoughts,there was no end to what Edward could say next. He was afraid that anyone other then Pennywise would find out,and now that it come to that moment- he didn’t know what to do. His hands had started to sweat,as his face was slowly building up blush.

“-and..i was hopeful for one second. Then rationality hit,i suppose.” Eddie spoke. “Now you know. I hope it doesn’t change the way you see me as a friend,Rich.” Eddie spoke,softly sobbing. “I just really wanted to speak..my mind. I love being here with you,and the others.” He stared up,Richie staring back at him with a baffled expression. “And you should know,that i love you very much.”

Richie hastily moved in,kissing Eddie softly. Eddie smiled against the kiss,holding Richie by his face and pulling him towards himself. This was bliss,Eddie thought,it was something he’d wanted to accomplish before dying.

Richie slowly broke off,tears running down his face. Eddie stared,worried,wiping away his tears. “What is it?” Rich hiccuped, “it was me who carved that in,so- so i-i wouldn’t forget.” Richie spoke. “I’ve loved you since that s..stupid rock fight. I’ve loved you with your unnecessary knowledge of health,with your stinking tshirts scented with your mum’s perfume,with your stupid asthma and stupid broken arm..” He spoke hastily,softly crying in between. “I hated that i had to suppress my love and care for you,just so i wouldn’t be beaten up and found dead in a ditch. Or worse,possibly losing you as my friend.” Richie grasped tighter at Eddie’s hands, “i wanted to hold your hands,and go out on a picnic. Under the sunlight,where no one could reach and bother us.” He ran his warm palms up Eddie’s arms, “I wanted to be the one you needed the most,and the only name you repeated. The only one that you looked and smiled at with your crooked teeth.”

Eddie stared baffled as blush ran up his neck through his cheeks,warmness building up in his face. “-You can still do that.” Eddie spoke,a warm feeling of hope building up inside him, “go out on a picnic,i mean. With me.” Eddie tangled their hands together, “you can hold my hands.” He smiled at Richie,his eyes sparkling at the other.

“And you can still have me,need you the most. Because i do,Richard. I really do.”

Richie sobbed,kissing harshly at his lips again. This time he moved forward,grabbing at the hem of Eddie’s shirt and slowly and gently moving his palms inside.

“Your-hmm- tears are wetting my bandage-“ Eddie spoke softly before cackling,Richie moving backwards and wiping them away with his sleeve.

Eddie giggled at his pathetic face, “i love you.” Richie spoke. “I love you so much.” He repeated,moving in to grab Eddie by his waist and hugging him tightly. “I love you...i love you..” he softly mumbled.

“I love you too Rich..” He said as he pulled Richie into another heated kiss,their limbs tangled together.

“-hey guys i got pizza-“ the door opened without warning and Ben had walked in,catching the two staring at him with their two dumb red faces. “..um...okay,i’ll just tell them you’re occupied..” “Ben- It-It really isn’t what you think!” Richie stood up,walking over to Ben. He had started sweating anxiously,thinking that the others would be disgusted of him. “Please don’t tell the others,we-“

“dude- i don’t care about what you two do or are,if you don’t want me asking or talking about it- i wont.” Ben spoke,holding the pizza box with one hand. “You tell them- whenever you wanna tell them.” Richie and Eddie stared,first at each other then at Ben.

“Now- dinner?” Ben asked,looking at the two of them. The two just waited like they were waiting for something else, “if you don’t want any,your loss.” Ben spoke as he turned on his heel and Richie followed,and Eddie as well. They moved down the stairs to the lounge and sat down next to the others sitting in comfortable clothes.

They were already chatting and downing their drinks. Eddie stared at Richie worried,but he just patted his back reassuringly. He grabbed at a slice,handing it to Eddie.

They were going to be fine, Richie thought. They were all going to be fine,and live happily ever after.


End file.
